Magical Chocolate
by UnlockCase07
Summary: May's talent in playing the piano was invincible. She was talked about, praised and gossiped about. But sometimes, popularity can be dangerous too. Dawn got jealous at May and decides to do something about it. And what is this shop May came into? A chocolate that grants wishes? Warning: OOC Characters. Submission for Challenge#2 in PokeWrite


**This is a new story that came in the spur of the moment when I was playing with my friends. Please read it.**

"Isn't she that famous celebrity who won the piano contest in Japan?" a girl whispered to her friends as she pointed at a brunette who looked down and stared at the ground with her sapphire blue eyes. Carrying her music books by hand, she slipped past the hallway of people gossiping about her achievements. She should be flattered that they were praising her, but it was the opposite. She didn't like it, every student gossiping about her.

Since May was three years old, she had been playing the piano. She had growing talent within her. As she played the piano, her aura shined gold as her fingers danced on the keys, playing a melodious music. But she didn't like playing the piano in front of so many people. She didn't like them hearing her music. Yes, she was selfish, very selfish indeed.

As she turned around a corner, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" she apologized, standing on her feet as she looked at the person. _Dawn Bertliz! No way!_

The midnight blue haired girl glared at May with her sapphire blue eyes. However, when she realized who she was glaring at, she smiled gleefully. "I'm sorry Ms. Maple. I didn't see you there." Dawn stated, smiling at May pointlessly.

May sweat dropped. Dawn Bertliz was the queen of the academy. She was beautiful like no other and has won many beauty contests. But she is known to be very envious and has a bad personality. May doubt that she really wanted to apologize but decided to believe it because there were no other options. _I don't want to become Dawn Bertliz's enemy! _"Uh…I'm alright Ms. Bertliz. Are you okay too?" she asked.

Dawn smiled. "Yup! Hey Ms. Maple…" she started, smirking at May.

"What is it?" May asked, genuinely curious to what the lady was planning.

"Can you play the piano for me? Your really good right?" Dawn requested, making a puppy dog face in front of May.

May wasn't sure that she should take on the challenge because she didn't like playing in front of an audience. _I should play so I can apologize properly…_ "Uh… Sure Ms. Bertiz. I'll be glad to play the piano."

Out of the corner of May's eye, she saw Dawn smirk darkly. _It's just my imagination. _She thought and shrugged the thought off her mind.

**At the music room…**

May let her fingers dance the board, actually enjoying playing the piano. As she pressed her finger on one key, pain hit her. "Aahh!" she cried loudly, grasping her now bleeding pointy finger. Her eyes looked at the key she pressed before and her eyes widened. _A razor Why is a razor between the piano keys? _

"Hahahahahahaha!" Dawn laughed wickedly, glaring at the poor brunette in glee. Her plan had worked. She had successfully wounded the famous pianist's finger resulting a bad effect on May.

May's eyes widened three times their original size as she turned around to see Dawn and her subordinates smirking and laughing at her. "W-why?" she asked, her voice cracking as she forced her tears to not fall.

"That's what you get for boasting that talent of yours!" Dawn announced, laughing devilishly in front of May.

_No way… I didn't do anything wrong…_

_Why?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

The very next day, she sat on her desk and sighed. Looking at her injured finger, her mood darkened. Just as she was about to open her music book, her phone rang. _An email? From whom?_ Opening her inbox, she smiled. _It's Misty! _

She read, _"Can I take your picture while you play the piano later after school? I'll use it to enter the contest." _

May smiled and beamed. _Misty's emails can always cheer me up even though she doesn't intend to. _"Okay! Thanks Misty!" she sent.

As soon as she sent the email, another one came. Now coming from Dawn. _Dawn Bertliz… I can't believe she had the nerve to do that. The rumors were true about her bad personality. She really was the worst kind of girl there._

"_Ms. Maple, I'm inviting you to my ballroom party tonight. Please come. I also invited Misty Waterflower." _She read.

_She's acting like nothing even happened. Is she planning something again? I must be wary. "I will be there Ms. Bertliz." _she sent.

May sighed and decided to prepare for the night.

**At the front of the Bertliz mansion.**

May walked at the front gate which was heavily guarded with security cameras and guards. She curtsied with her long flaring red dress. Her hair was down and a red headband that had a small red ribbon with black lace took the place of her bandanna. She wore a red sandals and red knee long gloves that had a black lace at the end.

"What is your name miss?" the guard asked as he glared at May.

"May Maple sir. I was invited by Dawn Bertliz." She stated calmly, knowing that if she panicked, the guards would be suspicious of her.

"May Maple? Sorry but, I don't see the name May Maple listed here." The guard announced, smirking at May who had her eyes widened.

"But I was invited! Here the text that came from Ms. Bertliz herself!" she insisted, showing him Dawn's text.

"That can be easily breached by taking Miss' cellphone. By the way… Miss said that she lost her cell phone. Were you the one who took it?" the other guard stated, smirking darkly at poor May who shivered at the stare of the guards.

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" she insisted .

The guards started to slap May and throw her to the ground. May endured it and somehow came conscious when they were done.

"Annoying little girl. But with this, we completed Miss' order and we get double salary this month!" they babbled on and on.

May's eyes widened. _Again? She's done it again… Why? I didn't wish to have talent in playing the piano! Why? _She sobbed and ran towards the forest.

As she came in farther and farther in the forest, it started to rain hard. Mud puddles pooled around and her dress was ruined. It ripped when it stuck onto a thorn. May cried as she ran. She saw a house and began to walk into it.

The house was dark and gloomy. The thunder flashed and May was startled as she saw a girl behind a counter. The candles lit and she could see what the room looked like. There was a girl behind the counter which was full of chocolates. The girl had long brunette hair and forest green eyes. She wore a combination of brown and white. Almost like chocolate. The girl smiled at May. "Don't be afraid. Come here and sit down. And… Welcome to the Magical Chocolate shop, the shop that grants wishes." the brunette announced.

May did what she was told and sat down on a chair. A black cat sat on her lap and purred quietly. "I am Leaf Green, the owner of this shop." She introduced herself while smiling that smile May called pointless.

"Uh… May Maple." She stammered, looking everywhere but the girl before her.

"So…what wish do you want to be granted?" Leaf asked.

_My wish can be granted? _Then her eyes widened. "What's the gig?" she asked Leaf, glaring at the girl.

Leaf giggled. "You caught me. You must pay the price to have your wish granted." She explained, staring at the girl's sapphire orbs with her green ones.

"Price? What is it?" May asked, genuinely interested to what the price would be to have your wish granted.

"Your most important thing." Leaf announced, smirking sneakily.

"My most important thing…" she mumbled, thinking what would it be.

"So…what is your wish?"

"My most important thing… I don't care what it is! I wish that I don't have the talent to play the piano anymore." May announced bravely as she stood up, dropping the black cat that eas on her lap in the process.

"Understood. Here is a meringue chocolate. Eat this and it will grant your wish…" Leaf explained, handing May a plate with three meringue chocolate shaped like musical notes.

May took one. Hesitating for a bit, she finally bit it. And a glow emitted from her.

From that day on… She no longer had the talent of playing the piano.

"Eh! You quit playing the piano?" Misty asked her, shocked that her best friend quit paying her favorite instrument.

"Yeah."

"Why? You were so good too." Misty asked May, concerned about her friend.

"I just felt like I didn't like the piano anymore." She explained and smiled at Misty.

Then a familiar melody rang through their ears. May immediately noticed the composition and gasped. "Eh… That's such a beautiful melody! I wonder who's playing it?" Misty asked to herself as she walked away from her friend who was still in shock.

"That… That's my song!" she announced, running to the music room to see Dawn playing the piano with her aura shining gold, just like when May was playing.

Dawn's fingers danced through the keys, playing the song May loved the most. She noticed May and stopped playing. "Hi Ms. Maple. Surprised?" she asked sarcastically, smirking at the poor girl in front of her.

"Why…? Why do you have my talent?" May asked Dawn as she began to get confused at the turn of events.

Dawn laughed. "I also went to Magical Chocolate shop and had my wish granted you know. My wish of having your talent that is!" she stated, laughing darkly.

"Now that I have your talent, I can do anything! Hohohohoho!" she announced, walking out of the room, leaving May there.

May instantly regretted it. She regretted making that wish. Not only did she lose her pride, she lost her talent. And her most important thing is going to be taken away by Leaf too.

**At the shop…**

"Humans really are weak beings. Wishing such pathetic things… But they do amuse me though…" the black cat stated, turning into a guy with spiky brown hair.

"That's right. Humans are foolish. And we play with those feelings of theirs…" Leaf commented, smiling as she looked at the meringue chocolate that was left.

"Now, who will eat the last chocolate?"

**Please review!**


End file.
